Mugiwara Theatre: Drama Time
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: So it's a theatre? Anyways, featuring about Zorou (Zoro) and Lufflie (Luffy), two stranded boys with their pet cat, Choco (Chopper). Three angels are gonna help them find their true family. And those angels are Sanjiya (Sanji), Onamie (Nami) and Oobin (Robin). Ooh... A mysterious hero arrives! It's Peter Shanks and Tinker Ben! Go! T for OP.


**ACA: Okay. School season is approaching. *runs***  
**S.S: DON'T RUN!**  
**ACA: Well, I think this will be one of the last fics I'll wite before going on for a one-year hiatus? I dunno...**  
**Luffy: Hiatus? What's that?**  
**ACA: I myself, don't know what it means. I'm just using it cause I feel like it.**  
**Nami: You've got to be kidding me. *facepalms***  
**Usopp: S-so why're you here? What d-do you w-want!?**  
**Chopper: N-No tortures!**  
**ACA: Chopper's so cute... w**  
**Chopper: That didn't even made me happy, you bastard... *obviously happy***  
**Zoro: ...**  
**Sanji: Why are you silent? *stares at Zoro***  
**Zoro: ...**  
**Brook: *waves in front of Zoro's face***  
**Robin: ...**  
**Franky: Eh!? Robin too!?**  
**ACA: Are they dead?**  
**SHP: NO THEY AREN'T!**  
**ACA: Oh. ...**  
**Zoro: ...**  
**Robin: ...**  
**Shanks: *sweatdrops***  
**ACA: Anyways. Starting the theatre!**  
**OP Cast: *facepalms***

* * *

"I'm Onamie, the sexy angel," uttered an orange-haired woman whom had a pair of beautiful wings made of white feathers. She was standing with a mischievous grin on her face. **[Onamie. The Sexy Angel]**

"I'm Orobin, the smart angel," the other woman with long black hair, uttered with a calm smile, holding a book in her right hand and had the same pair of beautiful wings made of white feathers. **[Orobin. The Smart Angel]**

"And I'm Sanjiya, the ladies' angel," the blond with the same pair of wings uttered while grinning and winking to the readers. He was standing in between Onamie and Orobin. **[Sanjiya. The Ladies' Angel]**

The three said angels are angels that's been sent to help any humans in need of help. They helped anyone but of course, with a high prize. "We're expensive angels, y'know," Onamie replied when asked by one of their 'clients' whom had a long nose that resembled a dart and a saw.

Anyone can ask for their help. If they can't pay immediately, then they three angels will ask them to pay little by little. Well, their 'business' went on very well until they met a troubled 15 years old raven boy.

"I'm hungry," he said. **[Lufflie. A Pathetic Boy]** He was chewing on a piece of meat despite his statement. The characters in the background sweatdopped at him.

"Gimme sake," the green-haired boy beside Lufflie uttered to a pink-haired woman and a golden-eyed raven in the background. The two sweatdropped at him. **[Zorou. A More Pathetic Boy]**

A cat with antlers was meowing and snuggling on Zorou's head. **[Choco. A Pathetic Cat]**

The two boys lived with their cat, Choco. The three had faced so many troubles and problems due to their poverty - despite their young ages. No one in the society wanted to take them in as the three were - very - famous for mischievous acts they've done.

Every day, the three made a ruckus throughout the Oda Village. But every day, there's one man who would give them food to eat. That is...

"Yohoho! Eat up! My children!" chirped a skeleton whom looked obviously happy. If not because of him being a skeleton, the big wide smile on his face would be very noticeable. **[Broo. A Lonely Rich Skeleton]**

"Thanks, Broo-jiichan!" the two boys cried. Zorou gave some meat to their pet - which at first was stranded. Lufflie happily shoved down all the meat in front of him, saving only a piece of it for his friend.

"Yohohoho! It's the least I can do!" Broo replied. He was happy to see the two boys around, since he was so lonely at his house.

xoxDxox

"So... There are three poor troublesome kids, eh? Eh? I think I'll take them into my Superr Family!" the half human-cborg shrieked, posing a pose in which his family members followed too. **[Fratina. A Kind Rich Man]**

"But I heard the three are troublesome and would bring bad luck to anyone near them, except for a rich skeleton, namely Broo," the long-nosed man uttered with worry-ness. He was worried that the three children would bring grief to his beloved family. **[Usorich. A Butler Kinda]**

"No worries, Usorich! Every cloud has a silver lining!" replied the head of the family, Fratina. He grinned comforting Usorich.

xoxDxox

"Zorou... ," asked a voice from under the straw hat. The other green-haired boy just hummed in reply.

"Why isn't anyone taking us into their family?" innocent eyes staring at the other boy's eyes, Choco snuggled to Lufflie, trying to comfort it's owner. Lufflie pets Choco and brought him to his chest, hugging him to the brinks of death - slightly muttering how cute the creature was.

Zorou, had been silenced at the raven's question. He will answer anything but how can he answer to that question? People have been seeing them as kids who bring bad luck to others nowadays- which he is pissed at.

"Lufflie. The two of us are too awesome for them. That's why they wouldn't take us. If they do, I wouldn't go 'cause who's gonna take care of old Broo?" the boy explained with his simple, expressionless face.

His best friend grinned at him.

"You're right! But I do wish someday we can have a _biiig_ family!" Zorou smiled at the younger boy. Lufflie laid back down onto the spread boxes they found at alleys. The raven was then snoring. Sighing, Zorou laid down next to his friend - with purring Choco in Lufflie's hug - and started snoring as well.

xoxDxox

"So there are two troubled boys, who wants to live in a big family?" Onamie asked out to Sanjiya with her bored voice. Sanjiya, the angel who'd just help any girls except boys nodded with a bored face. The two were not interested into helping the boys. Orobin frowned at the two.

"We must help them. Don't you feel happy when you managed to make two pathetic boys that could've died with head chopped down for all of their poor behaviours to finally smile out of pure happiness?" sweating cold, Onamie and Sanjiya smiled nervously at their beautiful angel friend.

"Yesh, Orobin!" Sanjiya danced his noodle dance in the air and flew around the drak-haired angel like a cupid.

"Yeah, yeah, Orobin-nee-chan... Just don't point out scary thoughts like that with an expressionless face...," the orange-haired angel frowned beforee standing up and sat in the air. Her wings allowed her to float and her legs hung in the air, beautifully.

"Besides, this is the new year. Might want to change their new year luck, ne?" smiled the floating angel. The other angels smiled in reply.

xoxDxox

"So. These are the boys? They look too pathetic," Onamie sweatdropped seeing the two boys dressed in torn clothes and were barefooted. It's a pity to have sight with children this poor.

"Yosh. All we have to do is just let Fratina and that Usorich meet these two and kaboof! Their New Year starts off with new luck!" Sanjiya shrieked, spreading his arms in the air.

Orobin smiled at him. "Or maybe bad lucks."

"Orobin!?" shouteed the two other angels.

xoxDxox

"Aw! Broo-ossan! Do you have any idea on where the two went to?" the cyborg dressed in a black tux and with speedos only as his bottom clothing uttered, sounding cheerful. His partner, the long-nosed butler kinda was jotting somethings into his books.

"Yohoho... During these times of the day, I think they're probably out for some treasure-hunting!" the skeleton replied.

The two man in front of the skeleton sweatdropped at the statement.

"Treasure-hunting? asked a long-nosed woman to her twin, in the background. A round and red nosed man with blue hair was grinning at this screen with a peace sign made by his right hand.

xoxDxox

A red-haired man can be seen standing in front of the two boys - as if protecting them.

"Red-Hair!" cried the readers and the two boys. The called man glanced at them with a small smile but turned his head back, facing off the thug who dared - and managed - to piss him off. **[Peter Shanks. A Mysterious Hero]**

The village was once save by the said hero from a group of rampaging gangsters. He wasn't alone when facing off the gangsters, there was his crew with him as back up - though he didn't really need any. But this time, he needed back up. The thug had many people backing him up, which were also cheap thugs that even that mysterious hero can swipe it up. Even so, Red-hair was badly injured on his left arm, causing to only shaking badly everytime he moves - due to the sudden dagger-attack by that thug.

Because of that...

"Lufflie. Zorou. Choco. Go to some safe place," he uttered cool-ly.

The three nodded to this before running heading to their kind old man, Broo. Zorou was running to a different direction than the other two until Lufflie shrieked out to him.

"Let's settle this down, okay?" the hero uttered with a mischievous grin that no one, not even his crew would want to see that. It's one of the creepiest thing to see on their leader's face. When the red-hair smiled, don't hope on seeing a happy ending.

xoxDxox

"Broo!" the boys came running towards the three adults. The cat with antlers was also running side to side by the two boys.

"Hey lookie! It's the two boys we've been searching for!" Fratina shrieked.

Broo patted the three scared figures. "What happened to you poor boys? Oh. You have someone wanting to get you into his family," pointing at the said man, "That's Fratina. The long-nosed one is Usorich."

Zorou and Luffylie just stared at the two before blinking.

They then went back to the skeleton. "Family?" the raven was the first one to voice out.

"But we don't wanna leave Broo-jiichan!" pouted the cute beings. Fratina and Usorich flattered at their cuteness which levelled with Chopperman. The cat was strangely similar-looking to Chopperman.

"Then we broaden this house, big enough that even angels would want to stay with our growing family!" grinned the weirdly dressed blue-haired man.

Zorou and Lufflie smiled widely at him. Broo was laughing happily. Now, the skeleeton won't feel lonely anymore with the big family joining their smalll unofficial family.

xoxDxox

"They'll be widening the house? I hope there'll be some books there," Orobin uttered, interested at the angel-related statement Fratina had stated.

No one knew how the angels did it, but it was them whom brought the Fratina family to old Broo's house. They didn't knew what was gonna happen, so let's just say it was fated.

"Hmhmm~~! I want to live in this house! I heard Fratina's a great person with woods and tools!"

"So we'll be joining them?" Sanjiya asked to his angels. The two nodded in reply. The male angel bowed in respect, bowing his loyalty to them.

xoxDxox

And so... The Fratina Family were soon known as the lucky Mugiwara family. They were much more cheerful whent he young Lufflie was around. The family was respected for their good deeds to others, well mostly thanks to the angels' works. As for Broo, he was glad he won't feel lonely anymore having a big family by his side.

And for Zorou, Lufflie and Choco, their happiness were wordless.

"A New Year wish had been granted," uttered a fairy while flying off to a red-haired man's shoulder - then sitting on it while smoking calmly. **[Tinker Ben. A 'Beautiful' Fairy]**

"Well, Benn. It sure is wonderful to have been making people smiling lately, ne?" the mysterious hero uttered with a grin. The fairy just smiled.

"It sure is. It sure is..."

The two man just watched them while floating on the air.

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! Happy New Year! Fo your information, everything just came up to me spontaneously. XD **

**Anyways, Orobin, Onamie, and Sanjiya were all humans before. They once wished to be a angels and wanted to help others during an end on a year. So, Tinker Ben granted their wish. XD**

**And as for the background characters, I'd let you all guess who they were. I think all of them were so obvious... XD**

**So... *sad smile* This might be my last time writing a fic before going on for a one to two year hiatus. I might come back in February though. XD **

**So, it's a New Year... Buh-bye, 2013, and hello... 2014. I'm gonna get 15 this year. Huh... Also. Ace! Oda-sensei! Happy birthday! Sorry that I didn't make you appear in this, Ace! Assume that I write this to make sure you know that Luffy's not all alone. :D**

**Thus ends my fic! See ya all! ;D!**

**PS: I wouldn't care much for any reviews but feedbacks are always welcome... :)**


End file.
